I Don't Love You
by notreadybutwaiting
Summary: "He was like an animal. A horny, rabid animal." Zim and Dib make out, Dib sings, and pigs fly. Please R&R.


Dib wasn't one to neglect details.

The saccharinely sour scent of Zim's perspiration intermingled with his own, his sleek, smooth green skin pulsating with the erratic rhythm of his heart- or whatever it was that was inside him, his deliciously fragrant breath… all of these things Dib acknowledged somewhere deep within his somewhat emotionally disturbed sub-conscious as he shoved the alien against the wall and sealed their lips together in a flurry of arms and legs and hormones and desperation.

Zim moaned softly, throwing his elbows over Dib's shoulders, grabbing two fistfuls of scruffy charcoal hair, and pulling roughly at the roots. After a few seconds of searing pain in his skull, Dib, without breaking the kiss, grasped Zim's fists- which were currently not hidden away in a pair of black gloves- in his own hands and pinned his wrists to the wall, intertwining their fingers. He then released one and used his free hand to lift the invader's uniform and caress his skinny torso. Zim's back arched forward, molding his body against Dib's, and he let out a muffled cry, at the sound of which Dib pulled his head back several inches and the two gasped for air before Zim clutched the back of the boy's head with his own free hand and once again pulled their mouths together.

Dib seized Zim by the waist and thrust him onto the bed, throwing himself on top of him gracelessly and gripping the alien's cheeks in both hands as he stroked the boy's cheeks with his thumbs and kissed him fervently, Zim's arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Dib sat up for a millisecond to cast his jacket to the floor, then leaned back down to continue kissing Zim, while excitedly struggling to unzip his own pants with a single hand. Zim tried to utter something while pushing against Dib's chest but the boy was ridiculously distracted. Dib sat up once more, flinging his T shirt off and practically ripping the seams from his pants, now fully focused on removing any and all articles of clothing between him and Zim. "Dib-monkey." He was like an animal. A horny, rabid animal. Zim looked on in amusement, going from informally resting on his elbows to sitting upright. He shook Dib by the shoulders. "Dirt child!" No response. Sighing heavily, Zim took hold of Dib's chin in his claw and forced him to meet his own gaze. Dib froze, arms dropping limply at his sides. "Listen to Zim when Zim is talking to you, human. Keep you leg meats contained."

"Sorry," Dib muttered, blushing radiantly as he re-zipped his pants and tugged his shirt back on over his head, all the while mesmerized by the Irken's shimmering crimson eyes, staring at him with undeniable fascination. Zim's mouth curved into a small, genuine smile. He leaned in to kiss the human again, gently this time. Both pairs of eyes slid shut for a minute or two.

Then Zim pulled back, his expression indicating a level of both smugness and concern. "You do realize this is-"

"Completely insane? Yes," Dib interjected, flopping his head down on a fluffy gray pillow, while wiping off the lenses of his glasses with a bed sheet.

"_So_ insane."

"Yep."

"Hm." Zim tapped his fingers on a lopsided blanket, absent-mindedly. "We're going to keep doing it though, aren't we," he asked in a way that didn't sound like "asking" at all.

"Probably." Dib admitted this nonchalantly, sliding his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Zim shook his head, collapsing beside Dib and breathing deeply, hands folded across his chest, eyes closed. "So tell me again where your family-unit-thing is?"

"My dad's at his lab for, oh, I don't know, the next twenty years. And my sister is with him for the night. He said he just wanted to 'show her around', but I'm sure he's really trying to convince her to take up _'REAL SCIENCE'_ since he's been so unsuccessful with me."

Zim peeked one eye open to sneak a glance at Dib. He seemed to be gazing at a small photo of his dad that was poking out from a shelf on his desk. It almost looked like tears were forming in the ducts of his golden eyes. Zim shut his own eyes again, pretending not to notice this, and with slight hesitation, casually slipped his hand into Dib's palm. Dib squeezed back.

"Hey, what do you call those… spitty-bits? The face touchies?" Zim asked inquisitively, pulling his hand away only for a moment so as to press his fingers together in an innocently affectionate display.

Dib laughed. "I've told you before, Zim. _'Kisses.'_ It's called _'kissing.'_" In a sudden moment of realization, Dib turned his head to face Zim. "Wait a minute… have you, er… had you never kissed anyone before… before me?"

"Irkens don't… _'kiss.'_" Zim explained, shrugging. "From what I've observed, it's apparent that your people do it all the time, but yes, you were my first. And still the only one I've ever done it with."

"Well, you… you're good at it," Dib mumbled, staring intently at his window, feeling his cheeks and ears heating up.

"I AM_ ZIM!"_

Chuckling, Dib reached out a hand and stroked Zim's antenna before the Irken could stop him. Zim growled angrily at first, but this soon became soft, contented purring, and for a long while, they just laid there that way, listening to the heavy rain spatter the roof and their gradually steadying heart rates and their quiet breathing as the sun set on the town outside.

Finally, Dib broke the silence. "So, uh, I'm not very musically gifted but I wrote you… a, um… a song."

"A song?" Zim echoed curiously.

"Yeah," Dib grinned, sliding off the edge of the bed and onto the ground. He made his way over to a closet on the far side of the room, tongue sticking out of his mouth childishly. Zim bit his lower lip, trying to hold back a giggle. He sat up, stretched his arms, and folded his legs as Dib pulled a brown acoustic guitar out from behind a stack of dusty old cameras and carried it triumphantly back to the bed, before climbing on and folding his legs the way Zim had. "It used to be my mom's. I don't play it much anymore, but I dunno, you just…" Dib lingered on the sentence and his pupils, out of habit, flicked up to monitor Zim's expression.

The invader's eyes were kind, and his lips were parted slightly. He appeared to be hanging on the human's every word. Fascinated.

Dib let out a small breath. "…Inspire me."

He strummed the instrument a couple of times and plucked skillfully at some chords before starting in on the first verse. "A twilight melody, the backdrop for you and me, a distant star that's guiding me back home…" As self conscious as he was about his voice, Dib was actually great at singing. Strands of hair fell across his eyes as his fingers made their way over the neck and hole of the guitar. "And when I see your face, I find my saving grace, I'll follow you wherever you may roam…"

Dib took the instrumental section of the song as an opportunity to scrutinize Zim's position. His right elbow was balanced on his knee and his head was cocked to one side, resting on his hand. His eyes were contracted slightly, as if he were thinking really, really hard about something, and his genuine smile had returned. A lavender tint colored his cheeks. Dib wondered what was running through his mind. He wondered if it was him he was thinking about.

Dib looked back down at the guitar and began the chorus. "Whatever this is, whatever we do, you'll always be my shade of red and I can be your blue. And I'm so far from perfect, but we both know it's true, it's finally time I told you, Zim, that I'm in love with-" Dib stopped abruptly. That wasn't the line. He hadn't meant to sing that. "Er, uh… that's enough of that," he sputtered, quickly feeling the blush return to his cheeks. Zim's antennae flattened against his head as Dib snatched up the neck of the guitar and slipped off the side of the bed again. "I can sleep downstairs if you want this bed-"

"Wait." Zim grabbed a hold of Dib's arm. The boy held his breath, keeping his eyes locked on the ground. "Sleep here."

Dib turned around, smiling shyly. "Um, thanks."

Zim patted the empty spot beside him and pulled the covers over himself as Dib flipped the light switch on the wall and made the room go completely dark. He then carefully made his way under the bedspread next to Zim and hoped that the little green alien wasn't facing his direction and thus wouldn't see him staring.

"Zim."

"Yes?"

"You know I… I didn't mean to say that one part."

A pause. "I know."

"I don't love you."

There was another pause, longer this time. Dib wondered if Zim had fallen asleep until, suddenly, he felt a pair of cold lips press against his own. Then hot breath on his face, accompanied by a sly whisper. _"Good."_

"Enemies?" Dib murmured when he finally caught his breath.

"Enemies."

"Space boy."

"Earth stink."


End file.
